(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a driving (i.e., operating and/or controlling) method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a stereoscopic image display device may generate a left eye image and a right eye image and may project the left eye image and the right eye image to a user's left eye and right eye, respectively. Binocular parallax in a horizontal direction may occur between the user's left eye and right eye, such that the user may perceive a stereoscopic effect.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. This Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.